Expresión de amor eterno
by Kiyomi-16
Summary: Por la superficie aceptan que no hay nada que puedan hacer, pero por dentro entregan su corazón. No es un intercambio de regalos, sino una expresión de amor eterno. / NaruGaa, One-shot. [Este fic participa en el "Reto: Poesía" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el "Reto: Poesía." Del Foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.

 **Summary:** Por la superficie aceptan que no hay nada que puedan hacer, pero por dentro entregan su corazón. No es un intercambio de regalos, sino una expresión de amor eterno.

 **Advertencias:** AU. Sad. One-Shot. Idiotas siendo idiotas, eso lo describe todo.

* * *

 **Expresión de amor eterno**

* * *

Cuando Gaara atendió al timbre había esperado tal vez encontrarse con Kankuro pidiéndole posada, otra vez. Su hermano prácticamente vive en el taller y suele olvidarse de abastecer su refrigerador. Kankuro no suele ser tan descuidado pero con lo exigente que es Sasori pareciera que su hermano apenas tiene tiempo para respirar. Es de esperarse cuando Sasori se niega a contratar gente que no entienda su arte.

También podría tratarse de Matsuri, de nuevo teniendo problemas con sus compañeras de piso, y aunque Gaara no entendía a las mujeres hacía su mejor esfuerzo para ayudarla. Después de una incómoda confesión y de que Gaara tuviera que dejar en claro su inclinación —o más bien sentimientos hacia otra persona—, Matsuri se ha convertido en una especie de confidente, su mejor amiga viniendo al caso.

Por otro lado también está Temari, que de vez en cuando aparecía a revisar el estado de su querido hermano menor. O cuando Shikamaru la llegaba a hartar con algo, lo cual sucedía raras veces. Sin embargo, una rápida ojeada a su celular mientras cruzaba el salón le indicó que eran más de las doce de la noche, casi la madrugada del día siguiente. Ya de por sí las posibilidades de una pelea entre ella y Shikamaru eran mínimas, teniendo en cuenta la boda y la felicidad que irradiaban ambos cuando anunciaron la noticia. Aún podía escuchar el "¡Ya era hora!" de Kankuro.

Fuera de ese pequeño grupo no podía pensar en alguien más. Gaara no tenía muchos amigos, al menos no tan cercanos como para venir a estas horas.

Así que sí, le sorprendió un poco abrir y encontrarse a Naruto.

Amigo de la infancia, antiguo compañero de piso y amor no correspondido.

—Sé que es tarde pero… uh… ¿Puedo pasar?

Le tomó un par de segundos procesar la pregunta, ocupando ese tiempo en observar el cansado rostro de su… amigo, porque seguían siendo amigos ¿no?

Gaara hizo esos pensamientos a un lado y se centró en el ahora. Obviamente le había sucedido algo, de otra manera no se encontraría aquí.

—Claro. —Respondió suavemente haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar. Con aquella voz que a Naruto siempre se le había antojado seductora, y sin poder evitarlo el rubio sonrió. Era extraño como siempre que se sentía mal tan solo bastaba un par de palabras de su amigo para que el dolor desapareciera casi por completo.

—Gracias. Perdón por molestar. —Dijo soltando un suspiro aliviado al tiempo que se deshacía de sus zapatos y abrigo mientras Gaara se concentraba en cerrar la puerta.

Aunque solo se han cumplido cuatro meses desde que Naruto se mudó con Sasuke, el pelirrojo sentía que había pasado ya más de una eternidad. Era extraño, tenerlo de nuevo aquí y verlo sonreír de esa manera... era como si el ambiente se iluminará.

Suspiro lentamente, dándose las fuerzas necesarias para soltar el picaporte y entrar después del rubio al salón.

—Esto no ha cambiado nada. —Comentó Naruto mientras su mirada viajaba por las paredes de color verde musgo, a los muebles de una tonalidad parecida al chocolate (¡Oh! Sigue ahí la mancha de mi helado. Mejor pondré este cojín aquí para que no se note), la televisión encendida, los varios libros ordenados por orden alfabético, y la alfombra que Kiba compró para reemplazar la anterior que Akamaru destrozó.

Dentro de todo era como sentirse en casa.

Gaara por su parte se quedó parado un poco atrás del rubio mientras este se paseaba por el lugar. No sabía qué hacer ¿Debería contestar ese comentario? ¿Decir que le dolía mover las cosas y perder la esencia de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar?

Hace tiempo que no pensaba en el lugar como su santuario. Nada era lo mismo sin Naruto.

—No tengo cerveza o sodas. —Fue lo que finalmente dijo. Después de todo el rubio era un invitado, inesperado pero invitado de todas maneras.

La sonrisa de Naruto pasó de nostálgica a una divertida ante la rápida suposición de su amigo. Era de esperarse, teniendo en cuenta que cuando vivían juntos el rubio era el único que abastecía el refrigerador con cerveza. No es como si bebiera todos los días, no es un alcohólico, pero de vez en cuando era reconfortante saber que se contaba con una a la mano.

—No te preocupes, Gaara. —No dudo dos veces antes de dejarse caer en el sofá—. Además, es mi culpa por venir sin avisar, dattebayo.

No lo había pensado realmente. Naruto tan solo necesitaba alejarse de Sasuke, siempre había sido una ocurrencia habitual gritarse el uno al otro, normalmente . Tan solo salió a dar una vuelta y dejar bajar un poco sus humos antes de regresar y disculparse con el bastardo. Sus pies tan solo lo trajeron hasta aquí y reconociendo el edificio no pudo reprimir las ganas de ver a Gaara.

El pelirrojo asintió pero aún así desapareció en la cocina.

—Haré té. —De todas formas eso era lo que iba a hacer antes de ir a atender el timbre. El agua ya debería de estar hervida.

Naruto pensó en negarse de nuevo pero tan solo pudo resignarse y cerrar sus ojos mientras esperaba. La domesticidad de la situación no era para nada desagradable, más bien… bienvenida.

—¿Estabas haciendo algo? —Preguntó cuando Gaara volvió. Oliendo un poco el aroma del té en el aire y sonriendo como idiota al identificarlo como té negro. Trayendo recuerdos de noches frías de invierno.

—Viendo una película. —Respondió con simplicidad, jalando una pequeña mesa del rincón para poder tener donde posar las tazas. Titubeó por un segundo antes de tomar asiento al lado del rubio. Se vería raro si no lo hiciera, lo menos que quería era preocupar a su acompañante.

Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos por actuar de manera normal, Naruto enarcó una ceja y señaló lo obvio.

—Pero es tarde. ¿No tienes clases mañana?

Claro, el insomnio. Se había olvidado de eso.

—No puedo dormir. —No ganaba nada negandolo. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos debían de ser evidentes puesto que Gaara no había realmente tratado de ocultarlas. Se apresuró a cambiar de tema—. ¿Te peleaste con Sasuke otra vez? —Lamentablemente eso sonó más a una afirmación que una pregunta.

Naruto suspiro al recordarlo. Había sido algo estúpido, como muchas de sus discusiones.

—Sí, pero no quiero hablar de ello.

Gaara asintió y tomó un sorbo de su té a tiempo que volvía a poner su atención en el televisor. Era una de esas películas de dinosaurios, y aunque no era un género que le llamara mucho la atención debía de reconocer que disfrutaba apreciar la naturaleza. Sin embargo, a pesar de concentrarse en la pantalla sus pensamientos tomaban siempre el mismo rumbo, remontándose de nuevo en el tema "Sasuke". Naruto y él llevan más de un año saliendo juntos, no fue hasta hace cuatro meses que dieron el paso de mudarse juntos. Y hasta ahora, Gaara no ha terminado de entender el porqué. Puede que una parte de si fuera egoísta, pero cada vez que los veía interactuar no podía evitar pensar en lo mal que trataba a Naruto. Naruto respondía de la misma manera pero siempre era Sasuke el que por una razón o otra comenzaba a dudar de la capacidad intelectual del rubio.

—¿No te incomoda que a veces te trate como…? —Mordió su lengua antes de dejar escapar la última palabra. ¿No estaba siendo demasiado descarado al inquirir al respecto? ¿Cómo respondería Naruto? No le culparía si sale a la defensa del Uchiha, son novios después de todo.

Pero Naruto, como siempre, lo sorprendió articulando exactamente la misma palabra que iba a decir.

—¿Basura? —Naruto soltó un bufido, casi burlándose de la palabra pero es que no podía evitarlo. Era irónico que esa fuera la palabra apropiada para describir lo que sentía. Sasuke era como una rosa, con todo eso de la belleza y las espinas. No ¿saben qué? Mala comparación.

Dejando su taza de té a un lado centró su atención en Gaara. Quedando momentáneamente hipnotizado en aquellos cristales aguamarina que siempre le habían parecido hermosos. Gaara por su parte sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo desde la punta de sus pies. Desgraciadamente, la placentera sensación de saberse el objeto de atención del rubio no duró por mucho

— Sí, lo sé. Es un bastardo pero es mi bastardo.

De nuevo volvían a estar en silencio, esta vez la incomodidad predominaba en el aire. Gaara no quería que fuera así por lo que quedará de la noche. Debía de iniciar con un nuevo tema.

—Temari y Shikamaru se van a casar el domingo.

Realmente era una suerte que Naruto en ese momento ya haya dejado su taza de té sobre la pequeña mesita frente al sofá. Romperla y derramar sus contenidos al suela es lo último que quisiera.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Este domingo?! ¡Pero sí hoy es viernes!

—Llevan meses planeándolo.

—¡¿Y porqué no me he enterado, dattebayo?!

Sinceramente no sabía el porqué, el pensamiento de decírselo se había escapado de su mente, tal como todos los demás relacionado con el rubio. El vacío seguía ahí, torturandolo. Un día tan solo le quitó importancia y comenzó a ignorarlo. Debía de concentrarse en sus estudios y no decepcionar a Karura. A fin de cuentas no ganaba nada con llorar y encerrarse en el departamento. Naruto no necesariamente debía de enterarse por Gaara, había otras personas que pudieron decírselo, como Shikamaru por ejemplo. Así que el pelirrojo respondió de la única forma posible.

Se alzó de hombros.

Pasaron unos incómodos segundos de silencio hasta que Naruto no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a reír. No solo por lo raro que era ver a Gaara responder de esa manera, sino también por lo absurdo de la situación en sí. Volver a estar aquí le traía recuerdos de lo que fue y lo que pudo ser. Aunque nada de eso era posible, había un sentimiento imposible de reprimir.

—Te extraño. —Admitió el rubio después de finalmente calmar su risa y exhalar con añoranza.

—¿Qué?

—Perdón Gaara. No sé lo que hice para que dejaras de hablarme. —Naruto no podía recordar la última vez que habló con Gaara. Han pasado meses y en verdad estaba preocupado por el estado de su amistad—. Si me dejaras saber, si tan solo me lo dijeras, haré todo lo posible para enmendar mi error. Extraño esto. Eres mi mejor amigo y quisiera tenerte de vuelta en mi vida.

Habían tantas cosas que Gaara quería decir. Contarle sobre las noches de insomnio, las voces que no dejaban de atormentarlo, el pasar de los días como una rutina sin fin y el doloroso vacío en su pecho.

Pero no podía decirlo. Lo único que lograría era hundirlo en la culpa y no podía hacerle eso a Naruto. Todo se volvería más incómodo de lo que ya es.

—No hiciste nada. Y yo también lo extraño.

Amigos, eso es lo que son.

Querían más que eso pero atesoraban esta amistad. Más que los besos y abrazos de pareja, se conformaban con poder estar así, el uno junto al otro. Y una vez más ambos hacían el mundo a un lado, dejándose llevar por la rara ocasión de poder recostarse contra el otro. La televisión olvidada mientras se dejaban llevar por los calmos latidos de su acompañante.

Mañana será otro día. Naruto arreglará sus problemas con Sasuke y Gaara volverá a retomar la rutina. Todo volverá a ser tan vacío como antes.

Porque nunca pasó algo. Todo terminó antes de comenzar.

…:::...:::...:::...

.

..

...

Me diste una sandía,

Yo, te he dado un jade.

No es un trueque de regalos

Sino una expresión de amor eterno.

Me diste un durazno,

Yo, te he dado un jade.

No es un trueque de regalos

Sino una expresión de amor eterno.

Me diste una ciruela,

Yo, te he dado un jade.

No es un trueque de regalos.

Sino una expresión de amor eterno.

...

..

.

…:::...:::...:::...

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

El reto era escoger tanto un poema como un personaje y escribir lo que… salga del alma. Así que sí. No fue una coincidencia, el poema me inspiró a escribir algo sad. Pueden llorar todo lo que quieran porque me alimento de sus lágrimas (?).

¿En que se relaciona la historia con el poema? Pues creo que ya está muy explícito el porqué en el summary. Pero por si las dudas quiero dejar en claro lo que sucede en el fic: Básicamente ambos creen ser la persona que entrega el jade mientras visualiza a la otra como la que da la sandía.

El poema que utilice se llama "La canción de la sandía" y es un poema chino con autor desconocido. Lo único que sé es que viene de un tal "Libro de los Cantos". No tengo idea de que significado tenga, solo que ha de ser un poemario. Y digo ha de ser porque… tampoco tengo idea. Yo solo entre a una biblioteca, tome un libro que se llamaba "Poemas chinos de amor", elegí aleatoriamente una página, me gustó el poema, y aquí estamos (?).

Perdonen cualquier error, no tuve tiempo de revisar al terminar x'd.

Hasta otra (๑╹◡╹)ﾉ" — Kiyomi.


End file.
